The Lunar Eclipse
by SailorMoon-MoonPrincess
Summary: Every 1000 years a Luner Eclipse happens.From the last Luner day The kingdom of Life battled on.the last Solor Protectors died and now the new Solor Protectors are up.Will they finily have peace?But one thing is missing The Protector Of All.And who is it
1. The Runaway

**Hey this is my first story!!!!!**

**Take note that I'll answer any questions asked.**

**K!! **

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN SOME MADE UP ONES!!!**

_**Story- The Lunar Eclipse **_

_**Chapter-1 The Runaway **_

* * *

Serena sat in the attic watching the water fall from her window. she was crying.

'Why me?'

She asked herself

She watched as more rain fell as she cried harder

"Don't cry Serena you know everyone loves you." Someone said.

"Michelle you and all the girls love me… I can't live anymore not after this one h…h… he almost killed me I can't… I can't do this."

"Come here baby…me and the girls will always love you… and you know that."

Michelle hugged Serena. Her friend Michelle Kaioh she was the best they have known each other since Serena was 2. Michelle had a Marine blue hair she was 4"1 she had deep blue icy eyes.

"I… wanna leave… I don't want to come back." Serena whispered

"But you cant leave what do you think will happen to you par.."

"FUCK MY DAMN PARENTS THEY GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A BICHES" Serena yelled

"Calm down… please."

"NO THEY ALWAYS HIT ME FOR NO DAMN RE…"

That's when they heard some one running up the stairs.

"I'll be back later"

"Okay" Serena smiled. Michelle teleported and left.

That's one thing all everybody had witch was Magical powers some unique, some the same. That's one thing she didn't have she was normal she didn't have any powers.

"WHAT WAS THAT YELLING" her father yelled barging in.

"Nothing sir. I thought I saw a rat." Serena said looking at the floor

"Did you hear that sweetie she 'thought' she saw a rat" her dad said her mother stared laughing.

"Maybe you should learn how to see" Her parents said in a unison.

They started to hit her beating her until she started to bleed. She started to cry.

"Please…please…please…stop" she whispered as she got hit. Her parents were laughing. They hit harder and harder. 20 minutes has passed when they finally stop.

"You wont have no dinner or no breakfast." Her mother said with that they left.

When they left she got up and went to get a first aid kit and aided her wounds. After she finished she brought out her suit case and filled it up once it got filled she put a cape on herself and opened her window. She threw her suit case than she looked down.

"Three story high." She sighed "I love you my friends if I don't make it."

She jumped and landed on her two feet.

'WOW' she thought to herself.

She ran in to the forest.

* * *

Serena ran to the town she bummed into someone.

"I'm really sorry" Serena said getting up she saw a old lady looking at her

"It's okay. Tell me what is your name?" She asked

Serena looked up

"My…my name is Serena"

"How old are you Serena?"

"Um…Um…" Serena thought "I think I'm almost seven" She answered

"Were are your parents"

Serena almost choked

"They went to a store" she lied

"Why did they leave you here in the rain?"

'WHY THE FUCK YOU ASK SO MANY DAMN QUESTIONS YOU NOSIE LADY'

Serena thought.

"Oh they went to a store that they think that I'm going to break some thing but they wanted to buy something there so I told them that I'll wait out here" She lied

"Okay I must go see you around Serena"

"Bye."

Serena ran towards the map store and bought a map (what a surprise!!!)

She looked at it and try to find somewhere to live or for shelter.

"Found it" she said.

'Silence Forest home of the free' she thought. It was pretty close she had to go towards the Earth Kingdom. She went to the stores and bought some things and started off her journey.

* * *

"SERENA WHERE DID SHE FUCKEN GO!!" Her father screamed.

"We'll get the police don't worry" Her mother said trying to clam down her husband.

"We left her here… what if she tells the police and they come looking for us?"

"Than we say we don't know her and that she was never here."

"Okay… if you say so."

* * *

Serena walked for three days until she reached the Silence Forest. She stopped and looked at the trees. She heard so many roomers that no one survived in the forest more than three days in the Forest.

She walked in.

She stopped and slept for at least five hours before waking up. When she got up it stopped raining. She started her walk again. It took her three days just to reach the middle of the forest. She was hungry and cold. She saw a big old willow tree that was mixed with a oak tree. She sat there when she heard the sound of bells.

She looked around and saw some thing incredible. She walked towards the beautiful horse but when she got closer it wasn't a horse.

* * *

**Well i hope u like the first chapter.**

**push that wonderful GREEN button **

**its not hard to do!!!!!!!!**

**~Sailor Moon_Moon Princess~**


	2. What Happens, Happens

_**Hey!!!!! I hope u liked the last chapter hehehe **_

_**Story- The Lunar Eclipse**_

_**Chapter-2 What Happens, Happens.**_

_**Note- this might be one of the shortest chaps.**_

_**I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters. BUT SOME BELONG TO ME!!!! **_

* * *

Serena saw tat it wasn't a horse. It was a unicorn with wings. It was a beautiful shade of light blue and crystal gray. She thought it was fake, She was imaging things. She walked closer just to hear someone talking.

"WERE THE FUCK ARE YOU MOONLIGHT??" A man said and stopped.

"I've been looking for you Moonlight. Why did you go? The man said

He was short with long green hair. He had dark red eyes. Moonlight looked so scared.

Serena walked in front of Moonlight and put her arms up.

"MR. YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE." She yelled

"Why should I?

"Because…He's…Mine." She stuttered.

He laughed.

"Don't make me kill you… he belongs to me. he's my pray." He smiled.

Serena was so scared. She thought "_What will he do to him? What will he do to me??" "But if I had powers I would save him. But I don't so how will I save him?" _

She stood her stance. She didn't move. He looked at her.

"Okay… but I warned you I'll kill BOTH OF YOU"

She looked straight at him.

"So you want it the hard way?" he asked.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt him. Not over my dead body" she said with anger in her every word.

He ran up to her and changed into an ugly beast. He was orange and green fur and had human (which meant that he was taller)form but had wolf teeth and elf ears and fairy wings.(yes I know girly).

Serena was scared. But still keeped her stance. All she thought was about how much she needed a sword.

She closed her eves waiting for the blow but never came. she heard a big thump and saw Moonlight on the floor. She ran up to him, tears in her eyes.

"Moonlight?..." she stated to shake him"…Moonlight wake up please. I'm just six how do you expect me to see a death?"

She looked at the beast.

"YOU FUCKEN MOTHER FUCKER! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU FUCKEN DO THAT? YOU HAVE NO MOTHER FUCKEN RIGHTS TO FUCKEN KILL HIM! YOU'RE GONNA FUCKEN PAY FOR THIS! YOU FUCKEN BASTER" Serena had fire in her eyes she was ready to explode how dare he kill Moonlight!!!

She ran towards him and started to fight with him he flew and she jumped. She found a stick and started to hit him with it. (Which she had pretty good aim.) She hit him in the groan and he whimpered and ran away.

Looked at Moonlight and she laid down right next to him and feel a sleep.

Serena woke up the next morning and saw that she was in a small room. She started to yell. Than that's when she saw a light green light come towards her.

"Don't worry your going to be okay." He said.

He had a red and black uniform on. He had light blue hair and green eyes.

"I'm Aries, I'm not a fairy I'm a Pixie."

"Wait, I thought Pixies worked for fairies?" Serena asked.

"What the hell? The fairies work for us."

"Oh, than I was taught wrong. Were I?" she asked.

"You're in your new home."

"Really?"

"Yes. This is your home you will live here and I will teach you how to be a master mine with your pow.."

Serena interrupted him. She looked at the floor "I don't have any powers." She whispered.

"We will work on that. Anyways we will work on sword ship and be homed school by me."

"ok."

* * *

**Eight years later…**

"Serena? Serena? Where are you?" A green Pixie asked.

"…I'm here Aries. Don't freak." She smiled.

Serena has grown over the years. She had light blue/sliver eyes. She had golden bangs that stopped in the middle of her head and transformed in to sliver glittery hair that reached her lower thighs. She had every curve that a 24 year old should have. (Remember she is 15) she was 5'7 with long slender legs and flat stomach and a full set of average breast. She wore her black cloak, and had white boots that reached right under her knees.

She walked towards Aries.

"Aries I need to go to the town." Serena said.

"Oh yes. You may go. Take your swords." He said looking at her funny.

She chuckled "Okay, What ever you say Mom."

"Okay, now go. Take your time"

* * *

Serena walked inside her home. She took of her cloak and got her chain-sword holder and rapped it around her waist. She wore a red mini skirt and a matching red warrior shirt that stopped under her breast. She put on two sword holders on the chain and put her two favorite swords in the sword holder. She walked out of the forest and was looking up at the sun.

BAM

Serena bummed into a person when she looked up she saw a girl with really short dirty blond hair, Green eyes and she was about 5'9". She wore yellow and black basketball shorts, black muscle shirt with yellow and black Air forces.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Serena apologized.

"No, it's my fault. I'm not paying attention." She said. "Well I'm Amara…Amara Tenoh." She smiled.

"I'm Serena… Just Serena."

Amara just looked at her.

"Oh I wanted to know how you did now I was a girl? Most people would think I'm a boy."

"I don't really know Amara I…I…"

"Its okay its just weird."

Serena smiled and kept walking next to Amara.

"I've never seen you around Serena. Are you new because I know everybody here?"

Serena hesitated. "Um…Yeah I'm new around here I just got here."

Amara smiled "Well Welcome to Village side of The Kingdom of Life."

"Thanks it's pretty nice, But I have to be going."

"Where do you live? Maybe I can drop you off or maybe I can come by tomorrow to show you around?"

Serena looked at Amara.

"_I can't tell her I live in the Silent forest. She'll look at me like I'm crazy."_ Serena thought.

"I don't have anywhere to go I just got here." She lied

"Well you can move in with me if you want because I have a lot of room."

"No I can't."

"No, I insist. We can get your things and I can show you around."

"No I have some terrible secrets that I can't share." Serena looked down.

"Serena, how old are you?"

"Well…I'm fifteen."

"When I was Fifteen I had a lot of embarrassing secrets too."

They reached the central park and sat down at a bench.

"But not like mine."

"Yeah I think so. I found out that I was interested with my own sex."

Serena looked up at Amara.

"You're a…"

Amara nodded.

"Yes a lesbian"

"That's not as bad ad mine."

"Yeah it is. I was teased in school because I liked girls. But I found one that loves me. Everything has a good side to it." Amara smiled and looked at the girl next to her. _"How a girl her age have some thing so difficult more than mine?"_ Amara thought. She saw streaks of tears come out of her silver/blue eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because…"

Amara looked up to see what she was looking at. It was a little girl with her father doing practicing magic.

"I cant do magic" Serena whispered.

* * *

**Can some thing bee any worse?**

**Find out what happens next!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Needs at least three Reviews for the next Chapter.**

**thats all i ask THREE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**NOTHING MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please!!!!!**

**~Sailor Moon-Moon Princess~**


End file.
